Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Next generation (5G) networks may operate using certain radio frequency (RF) bands that are used for other types of wireless communication. For example, some 5G networks may use the industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) radio band or the Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (U-NII) radio band, which are used for conventional Wi-Fi communications.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.